Detrás De La Ventana
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Tal vez la percepción o interpretación errónea de un estímulo externo real no sea tan mala Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "La Casa de Salazar Slytherin" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**Dislcaimer.: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling no hago nada con fines de lucro.**

**Summary:Tal vez la percepción o interpretación errónea de un estímulo externo real no sea tan mala**

** Aviso: _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "La Casa de Salazar Slytherin" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._**

**_letras en cursiva representan la ilusíon de personaje principal_**

**disfuten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Un día de primavera de esos en donde esta soleado el clima es perfecto y todo esta en un balance neutral, ni frio ni caliente solamente tibieza y frescura combinada con el calor y el olor de las flores que brotan de los árboles y plantas en general.

Recargado en una ventana se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, sin brillo en la mirada nostalgia reprimida, un suspiro lento escapo de sus labios como si ese momento fuese eterno.

Y en si el joven tenia razón, pues el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana mostraba algo diferente a las sombrías paredes que lo encerraban.

Unos jóvenes con el uniforme de Gryffindor que reían, hacian bromas y disfrutaban del momento no hacia falta que se fijara en los detalles para reconocer en ellos a los merodeadores.

Ese grupo de cuatro niños que se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible, en especial James Potter un sangre pura que creía el mundo giraba a su alrededor y lo molestaba por el simple hecho de tener algo que el no: la amistad de Lily Evans o al menos eso era lo que el creía.

Porque había que ver su cara para saber como ardía de celos al observar a la chica que le gustaba platicar y reir con el, James quien estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería no se rendia asi de fácil y junto con su sequito de amigos se dedicaba a cobrarselas por el mero hecho del gusto que le producía verlo sufrir.

Pero hubo una época en la que el Severus Snape como un ingenuo quería tener un pedacito de lo que era la felicidad su vida había estado sumida en las tinieblas desde su infancia, en donde el muggle de su padre golpeaba y abusaba de su madre, mientras esta se deja hacer cual títere mancillado.

Sin embargo hay algo que nadie sabe de este reservado muchacho: A Severus Snape le gusta soñar.

Cierra los ojos un momento inhala una gran cantidad de aire y...deja a su mente echar a volar su imaginación

_Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que veia por la ventana junto a el estaba parada Lily Evans su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba al viento, lo jalo de la mano y ambos corrían, reían, tropezaban y caian con alegría infinita._

_De pronto la presencia de Lily se esfuma llega con el viento y se va junto con el, camina un poco de trayecto sin dirección alguna solo otra vez solo, un pequeño destello de luz ilumina lo que parece ser a cuatro muchachos riendo y hablando con calma, como si disfrutaran de este bonito día._

_decide acercarse a ellos para preguntar un par de cosas y hasta quedarse a hacerles compañía, pero cuando los divisa mucho mejor se da cuenta de que son los merodeadores y desiste de la idea._

_Ellos que ya habían notado su presencia le sonríen, si pero no con esas sonrisas perversas que ponen cuando lo van a molestar, estas son sinceras como las que te dan los verdaderos amigos._

_Le hacen señas para que se acerque Severus se señala— ¿Me están hablando a mi?—les pregunta incrédulo._

_—Si, es a ti le responde Black con una sonrisa calida y sin palabras ásperas._

_Severus se acerca tímido y cauteloso, como si detrás de aquello fueran a humillarlo una vez más, sin embargo James le pasa un brazo por los hombros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, inesperadamente el pelinegro siente calor en su corazón y le da ánimo._

_Ríen, charlan, juegan Quidditch caminan sin rumbo alguno, a Severus no le importa vagabundear sin rumbo con ellos a su lado, es más no quiere dejar de hacerlo._

_Más tarde cuando todos ellos estan agotados vuelven a pie directo al castillo, pero no se detienen allí, se dirigen al lago en donde una muy sonriente Lily Evans los espera con el cabello recogido en una larga trenza adornado con flores que ella misma ha recogido en el prado y sostiene una cesta que esta rebosante de ellas antes de sentarse al lado de Severus mientras todos descansan en la sombra de un frondoso árbol._

_Nadie habla pero todos se sonríen,Lily se levanta y se dirige hacia Sirius y Remus, al primero intenta adornarlo de flores pero se niega mientras que Lupin se resigna y ríe junto a ella mientras traza una pequeña diadema en su cabeza de diminutas florecillas._

_Siente el roce de una mano y no lo puede creer ¡James Potter entrelaza su mano con la de el! se quiere morir de la emoción pues uno de sus secretos ocultos es que se siente ligeramente atraído por el moreno, esos ojos que lo hechizan y esa risa que lo tranquiliza._

_Severus se sorprende y James se voltea para sonreirle y lo atrae hacia el ambos estan en silencio mirando la puesta de sol junto a los otros mientras Lily canta y da saltitos alrededor de todos ellos._

Abre los ojos lentamete suspira y se resigna nada de eso pasara, nunca sera su amigo y Potter jamás se fijaría en el.

Decide volver su atención a la Ventana y observa algo que le deja asombrado:

¡James Potter le ha sonreido y saludado desde la ventana!

jugando al Quidditch atrapa la Snitch observa como un pelinegro lo observa desde la ventana le dedica su mejor sonrisa la más sincera que tiene cuando nadie lo esta viendo sus amigos estan ensimismados en el juego como para notarlo.

Severus sorprendido solo atina a devolver el saludo con la mano.

Tal vez la percepción o interpretación errónea de un estímulo externo real no sea tan mala

* * *

**Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo (y corregirlo)**

**Se despide Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


End file.
